BEST MISTAKE CH 1
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP 1] [REPOST] Katakan lah bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu gila. Ya, dia memang gila karena obsesinya itu yang aneh, extrim dan melanggar norma. Jaejoong merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses pasangan gay yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Seperti 'ibu' nya, jaejoong pun dianugerahi untuk mengandung dan lu apa kegilaannya? Just read it


**FANFICTION**

 **BEST MISTAKE**

 **Rate T-M/Yaoi/Typos/OOC**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Choi Seunghyun**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 1**

Katakan lah bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu gila. Ya, dia memang gila karena obsesinya itu yang aneh, extrim dan melanggar norma.

Jaejoong merupakan anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses pasangan gay yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Seperti 'ibu' nya, jaejoong pun dianugerahi untuk mengandung dan apa kegilaannya?

Jaejoong itu tidak suka terikat dengan namanya hubungan serius. Pacaran atau menikah sangat jaejoong hindari, tapi jaejoong ingin memiliki baby. Sejak jaejoong kecil, gunjingan dan hinaan pada kedua orangtuanya yang menikah membuat jaejoong tidak ingin menikah. Dia mulai berpikir lebih baik hamil diluar nikah, toh dia ini namja, bisa saja kan nanti dia beralasan bahwadiasudah bercerai atau dia mengadopsi anak. Jaejoong hanya ingin Baby yang dia kandung dan lahirkan sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa hamil sedangkan dia tidak memilki pasangan?

Jawabannya adalah TANAM SPERMA! Tenang saja kalian tidak salah membaca kok, memang solusi yang jaejoong inginkan adalah tanam sperma. Ok, jaejoong tinggal pergi ke Bank Sperma dan mencari sperma terbaik dan berkualitas kan?

No! No! No! Jaejoong tidak ingin ke Bank Sperma yang mana asal usul dari Sang pria tidak jelas. Dia mau yang pasti dan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk diruangan di butiknya. Sambil menuliskan 3 nama yang akan menjadi calon dari anak - anaknya.

Target :

JUNG YUNHO

Jung yunho merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif di Korea selatan dab Jepang. Seorang Pria bersuami. Istrinya bernama Kwon Boa dan belum memiliki seorang anak.

CHOI SEUNGHYUN

Choi Seunghyun merupakan seorang pengusaha yang tak kalah sukses dengan Jung yunho namun dia bergerak dibidang showbiz korea selatan. Dia memiliki entertaiment yang cukup besar dan ternama. Dia pun sudah memiliki istri yang bernama Park Bom. Dan belum mempunyai anak juga.

SHIM CHANGMIN

Shim Changmin juga seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang Perhotelan dan Restorant. Hotel dan Restorannya bertebaran diseluruh penjuru korea selatan bahkan sudah merambah Eropa barat dan tengah. Dia pun sudah menikah dan istrinya bernama Victoria Song yang berasal dari China. Dan lagi - lagi targetnya ini belum memiliki anak.

.

.

.

.

Tanggapan orangtua jaejoong? Sungmin mommy sangat marah pastinya. Kenapa anak tampan yang mendekati cantik itu tidak menikah saja, kenapa malah melakukan tanam sperma.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka dengan senang hati akan menyumbangkan spermanya. Aishh anak tunggal nya ini memang aneh dan ajaib seperti daddy nya.

Ok, sungmin mommy marah, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun daddy? Daddy jaejoong yang satu ini hanya tertawa senang dan langsung menyetujui keinginan aneh anak tunggal kesayangannya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yeobseo, daddy kyunie~~ joongie sudah dapat siapa saja calon ayah dari cucu - cucu daddy nanti."

"Ck, tanyakan dulu kabar daddy tampan mu ini chagi, baru meminta. Dasar anak nakal. Cepat katakan."

"Hehehe mianhe daddy ku yang tampan seperti lucifer. Eumm joongie mau Jung Yunho, lalu Choi Seunghyun dan yang terakhir but not least adalah Shim Changmin. Otte?"Sambil memegang iphone 6 nya, jaejoong memeluk boneka gajah miliknya.

"Yosh! Anak daddy memang daebak! kau tau saja siapa yang memiliki kualitas yang baik." Disebrang line, kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan bangga.

"Eh? Kau setuju dad? Lalu bagaimana dengan mommy? Joongie takut mommy tidak setuju dan mommy memarahi mommy." Jaejoong sebisa mungkin memelaskan suara nya agar terdengar menyedihkan.

"Hey baby yeppeo boy. It's okay. Daddy yang akan mengatasi mommy sexy mu itu hum. Lalu bagaimana mau dengan ketiga orang itu? Kebetulan daddy kenal dengan orang tua mereka semua. Jung Yunho pun pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"aish daddy! I'm handsome ok."

"Ok. Arraseo baby. Baby, daddy ada rapat sebentar lagi. Kita sambunh dirumah ok?"

"Aniyo dad, daddy jemput aku saja di butik ku eoh. Kita bicara dibutik. Kalau dirumah, mommy pasti akan mengganggu."rengek jaejoong.

"Ok. Apapun untuk mu baby. daddy mu yang tampan ini akan ke tempat mu nanti sekitar jam 5 sore ok."

"Ok dad. See you later." Jaejoong pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kyuhyun pun sudah bersiap - siap untuk menuju butik jaejoong. Sebelum kesana mungkin kyuhyun akan membelikan cheese cake dulu untuk anak kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju cafe dekat butik jaejoong. Dengan tampannya dia pun turun dari mobil bentley hitamnya. Semua mata tertuju pada kyuhyun ketika dia memasuki cafe tersebut.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kyuhyun. Si pengusaha sukses dalam bidang games dan pemilik beberapa universitas swasta ternama di korea. Usia yang sudah memasuki umur 45 tahun tapi masih terlihat muda dan gagah.

"Saya pesan cheese cake, vanilla oreo milkshake dan black coffee." Ucap kyuhyun datar pada pelayan cafe.

"Baik tuan. Ditunggu sebentar."

Sekitar 5 menit kyuhyun menunggu, pesanannya pun sudah datang. Setelah membayar, kyuhyun langsung memasuki mobil mahalnya dan menuju butik jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih sibuk menggambar beberapa pakaian wanita dan pria yang akan di pasarkansebulan lagi.

Tok... tok...

"Masuk saja." Jaejoong masih fokus mencoret - coret kertas dihadapannya.

"Aigoo. Daddy mu ini sudah datang sayang. Ayo berhenti dulu. Daddy sudah belikan cake dan milkshake kesukaanmu."

"Daddy~~~" jaejoong langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara kyuhyun lalu menghampiri ayah tampannya.

Greb... dengan erat jaejoong memeluk kyuhyun.

"Hey sayang, biarkan daddy mu ini duduk dulu." Kyuhyun agak kesulitan memeluk jaejoing karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan oleh - olehdan sebuah amplop.

"Hehehe... mianhe daddy." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa merah darah yang ada didalam ruangan kerjannya.

"Jja ini untuk mu sayang." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak cake dan milkshake jaejoong.

"Gomawo daddy. Chu~" jaejoong mengecup pipi kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Sambil meminum milkshakenya, jaejoong membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh daddy nya. Diamatinya tiap info demi info dan tidak lupa juga foto terbaru dari mereka berserta istri mereka masing - masing. Jaejoong selalu tersenyum setiap membacainformasi dari tiap targetnya.

Jaejoong bangga akan pilihannya sendiri. Ternyata orang - orang pilihannya ini sangatlah berkualitas dalam segala hal.

"Sudah joongie baby, jangan terus dipandangi foto mereka. Nanti kau akan 'naik'. Hahaha"

"Shut up dad!" Jaejoong kesal kegiatannya menatapi ketiga foto yang sudah digunting itu. Mwo? Digunting? Yups, kyuhyun memberikan 3 lembar foto dengan target beserta istri merek. Dan hell yeah... jaejoong menghilangkan foto istri mereka dan langsung dimasukkannya ke mesin penggiling kertas. Sedang foto ketiga namja tampan itu digunting dengan rapi.

"Siapa yang pertama joongie?" Tanya kyuhyun mulai serius.

"Jung Yunho dad. Aku ingin anak kami nanti menjadi anak pertama."

"Si Jung arogan dan dingin itu? Kau tidak salah?"

"Karena arogan dan dinginnya itu aku yakin anak kami akan menjadi kakak yang kuat. Tidak seperti aku dan mommy. Yang hanya berlindung dibalik tubuh daddy." Ucap jaejoong lirih. Dia teringat kembali ketika waktu kecil jaejoong sering dihina karena lahir dari pasangan gay yang miskin. Ya, Keluarga kyuhyun memang bukanlah keluarga yang kaya. Kyuhyun dan sungmin adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka bertemu saat di Senior High School dan mereka menikah diusia 18 tahun. Ya, menikah yang hanya hadiri dua orang sahabat.

Kyuhyun bekerja siang malam sehingga bisa seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu, dengan kekuasaannya sekarang siapapun yang mengusik keluarga kecilnya tidak akan selamat.

"Hey jangan diingat lagi sayang."kyuhyun memeluk jaejoong dengan erat. Anak - anak mu tidak akan mengalami hal yang serupa. Aku kakek nya akan menjaga kalian semua. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik keluarga bahagia kita sayang.

"i know dad. Thank you." Jaejoong membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Ok lalu bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan spermanya? Cara kuno atau modern?"

"Modern dad! Aku akan segera mendapatkan sperma itu. Daddy tinggal atur saja aku bertemu dengan... Ani tidak usah. Aku akan berusaha sendiri."

"Hey hey... besok daddy akan bertemu dengan Jung itu. Kau datanglah. Kau harus membuat dia terpesona lalu... Ingat jangan melakukan manual. Tidak jika kau mencintainya."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh pada para penanam sperma ku dad. Tenang saja. Setelah aku mendapatkannya aku akan langsung ke Rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Kajja kita pulang. Mommy mu pasti sudah menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END**

 **Hmmmm... Kenapa buat FF beginian? Iseng aja setelah dengerin lagu ariana yang 'Best Mistake'. Aku cuma pinjam judulnya aja, dalamnya gak sama kok. Dan temanya aku ambil kayak begitu karena aku pernah ngechat bicarain ini sama eonnie JongOdult. Jadi pengen buat cerita yang beda aja.**

 **Ada yang mau bilang plagiat lagi?**

 **Mending mati aja lah kelaut dari pada nyampah banyak yang suka ya aku lanjut. Kalau gak suka ya diem aja gak usah ngebash atau ngomong bullshit. Ok deh...**

 **Gomawo~ Review juseyo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nb: Ingin lebih dekat dengan author atau ingin sharing apapun itu. Bisa langsung add pinku atau follow IG atau Path ku. Twitter juga boleh...

BBM:7cf1741

Path:MikoAlena

IG: mikoalena

Twitter: mikojojo

#kalaumaufastresponssihbbmataupath...hehehehe...


End file.
